Choose your weapon, pierce my heart
by XxnightshadexX
Summary: please just read..its a story were you are in it...its really good..well at lease thats what iv herd...enyways GIRLS ONLY and i do not own the Naruto characters so dont sue!
1. Chapter 1

A 4 year old version of you runs as fast as she can threw the woods. Wounds everywhere and blood coming out of her mouth

Something was chasseing her…a man…

He threw a kunai (sp?) at her and it hit her in the side but she kept running

3 or 4 hours latter she collapsed outside the kanoha village gate and a man with silver hair found her….and that's where her story begins

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BECRASH!" you throw the alarm clock at the wall and try to get back to sleep…but you fail miserably...

You groggily get up and step into the bathroom and turn the shower on warm and step in.

"I really need to go to bed earlier…." You mumble out but if anyone was to hear that it would have sounded like to them "errmm mrrm bleh...merggll"

You lather the soap and wash your body being careful of the bruises and cuts

You turn the water off and step out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around yourself

When you finish getting dressed and brushing your hair you glance at the now almost destroid alarm clock and it reads '12:55' and your eyes widen "NOO IM LATE!"

You grab your black bandana and rush out the door but you collide with someone and fall over

"watch were your going!" you yell

"hey im not the one that wasn't watching!" he yells back at you

you growel and pick your weapons that you droped up and at the same time throw his at him and he makes that oof sound when they hit him in the gut and then you speed off to class laughing

xx at school xx

you sneek into the class room and sit in your seet

"ok class today we will be testing you…soo…the first persone to come up and make a shadow clone will be…hmm…how bout you Zandra" aruka sensai said smirking

you sigh and walk to the front of the class and make a shadow clone with ease

and then go sit back down with out saying a word…

you here the door open and in come sasuke and you roll your eyes as all the girls but you and robyn droll over him

"Robyn..your turn" you see her go in the front of the class and do the same as you and then sit back down

"Sasuke" he does the same

"Naruto" his clone ends up looking like a retard and he fails the class

the rest of the class does the test and everyone but naruto passed

"Ok good job everyone, tomarrow you will be put into your groups, so don't be late!...right Zandra and Sasuke?"

you sigh and think to yourself 'I knew he saw me coming in…' and you nod to him

"dismissed!" he sais and everyone leaves the class

xx outside xx

you are sitting under a shady tree relaxing with Robyn sitting on a branch above you

"So why were you so late Andy?" Robyn asks you

" I wouldn't have been late if that persone didn't bash into me and make me fall over…" you say with your eyes closed

"ooohh..i see.. who did ya bump into?" she asked snickering because you said you fell

"pff..i don't know I didn't look at em…so how are you and Gaara?" you say wanting to get off this topic

"Were good…we have now been going out for 5 months…why don't you get a boy friend?" she smiles

"I don't want one.." you replie

xx home xx

you lie on your bed drowsily and are just about to fall asleep when you here your doorbell ringing "darn youuuu"

you walk out and open the door and see…"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

he was surprised that a girl finally wasn't drooling over him "we smacked into each other this afternoon ...and I think you may have taken one of my kunai by mistake…"

"So you are the one I banged into…oh well let me go check my case…one moment…" you roll your eyes and walk to you case takeing one out and giving it to sasuke "here.."

and then you close the door in his face

( well that's the end of that chapter!hope you like…please rate and message me!)


	2. Chapter 2

You hear a nock at the door and you assumed that the Sasuke brat was still there.

"Go away Uchiha!" you yell at the door

The door opens revealing Kakashi, you sweat drop at his smileing figure.

"Oh sorry I thought you were jerk-face" You say as you roll your eyes and walk into your kitchen.

He just shrugs "So how is my favorite little ninja?" He says chuckling.

You shake your head laughing a bit "Im fine…what do you want Kakashi?" You knew he was trying to butter you up…but you didn't know for what.

He just shrugs lazily "Am I not allowed to visit my 'daughter'?"

Yep…he definitely wanted something…

You and Kakashi were really close…you've known him since you were just a child and he took you in. He was like a father to you and you were like his daughter.

"Whatever you want Kakashi…your not getting it from me" you glare at him.

He smiles evilly and walks over to you, yanking off your black bandana and watching as your small black cat ears show themselves.

Your eyes widen and you try to get away.

He starts rubbing your cat ears, your only weakness. You close your eyes and start purring.

"Heh…now will you help me make dinner" He askes

your eyes snap open and you push him away. You despised cooking!

"NEVER!" you yell and start pouting. Yes if your wondering why Kakashi is hopeing that you will help him cook is because he also hates cooking. Also he knew you may hate cooking…but you were damn good at it!

He sighs "Fine…dinner will be ready in an hour…" he turns walking out the door to his house, wich was right beside yours.

You stick your tounge out at his retreating back and sits on your couch bored.

You started thinking about before kakashi founde you outside the kanoha gates…you rememberd it all to well…

Xxflashbackxx

You ran into the room your mother and father were in "Mommy, daddy look!" you yell happily. Your eyes turn purple and you conjure some shadows into your hand turning it into a spiked ball of darkness

Your mothers eyes widen and she runs out of the room crying and yelling "Why now!"

Your father walks over to you and slaps you hard on the cheek. You yelp flying backwards and hitting the wall, your eyes going back to there normale shade of blue and the shadows leaving your hand.

You look at your fathers aproching form "D-daddy…what a-are you doing?" You say standing shakely

His eyes soften then harden once again "I must rid you of this world…before you discover your true power and cause everyone chaos."

You had tears in your eyes now, you thaught you father loved you…why was he going to kill you?

You scream your four year old lungs off " MOMMY! help me!"

Your father stood infront of you, pulling you up by your hair, hurting you small black cat ears in the process.

You watch as he takes out a dagger and raise it above your head threateningly.

But before he could hurt you you slash his eyes making him drop you. Standing and running out the door of what you once called home, your silver hair flowing behind you and tears trailing down you face.

You knew he was coming after you so you ran into the woods towards kanoha…you knew you would be safe there because your father would not step a foot into the kanoha gates.

Running you could hear him close behind you. You pumped your four year old legs as hard as you could.

Xxtwo days latterxx still flashback

You didn't know how long you had been running but you did know your father was still behind you, He threw a kunai at you hitting you in the side but you kept running.

You could see the big gates of kanoha and you sighed in relief as you could see a man with spiked silver hair waling towards those gates.

Your side was bleeding profusedly but you know your father had finally given up chase.

You sighed heavely and calapsed outside the gates, welcoming the darkness.

xx end flashback xx

You sigh wishing you could forget everything that happened that night…

You get up knowing it had been an hour and walk out your door towards kakashi's house with a fake smile.

im sorry I have'nt updated in soo long guys! And I know the chapter is really short . but im kinda suffering from ritters block…so if you could give any ideas for this story I would be gratefull!


	3. Chapter 3

You were eating dinner at kakashi's place. He knew something was wrong, but was waiting until you finished eating for him to ask.

He had made turkey sandwiches and rice (cause he was to lazy to make anything ells) and to drink was….well you didn't know what it was, which kind of made you uneasy.

As soon as you finish chewing the last of the sandwich you hear his cool voice "Zandra… what's wrong, you seem upset"

You shake your head looking down at your hands "im fine" you look up at him with a fake smile but you knew you couldn't fool him... He knew you to well…damn it…

He raised an eyebrow at you and you sigh looking down again "I was just thinking about… that night…"

You don't wait for him to say anything, you just stand putting on a smile "Well kakashi… its late so I think im going to go home and sleep…"

You walk out the door into the darkness and you blink wondering what the actual time was… you shrug it off and head over to your house and unlock the door

To your surprise it wasn't locked… you narrow your eyes and take out a dagger you kept with you at all times.

You open your door quietly and tip toe into the room as quiet as a cat (heh…I had to :P)

You check every room but you own and you didn't see anything out of place or anyone in them...

You walk to your room door and put your ear to it listening for anyone that may be in there. You didn't hear anything so you open the door and……….. Still nothing!

You were kind of hoping there would be someone in your house...you haven't fought anyone in a long time and you needed the exercise.

Yawning and moving to your bed you notice a little note there that reads

'To bad your not home… but I will be back my treasure. So expect me'

-signed anonymous.

You blink wondering who it could have been…and why the hell they called you there treasure!

Sighing you feel like a walk outside, so you shrug out of your clothes and put on your training clothes

You pack your weapons in case someone decides to attack you while you're on your walk.

Closing the door behind you, you step outside, you knew someone was watching you but you didn't give a rat's ass and started walking towards a large clearing where you usually trained.

Yawning you decided you wanted to practice your aim, so you take out some needles and look for something to throw them at…..you see an apple tree…better then nothing…

You throw three needles at four apples the first two you threw, easily hitting two apples but the last needle you threw went strait threw one apple and into another.

You do a bit of a happy dance until you sense a presence. Scanning for the person that is watching you, you move closer to the woods not noticing the big rock and trip over it landing on your face.

You hear a soft chuckle and you sit up pouting "whose there!" you yell out.

You watch as a boy the same age as you walks out of the woods "jerk-face! What are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that…and my name is sasuke! And I could ask you the same thing" he glares at you for calling him jerk-face

You laugh a bit "can you please leave me alone…im trying to train jerk-face"

"Why should I kitten?" he smirks at the nick name he makes you

Your eyes widen and realize you forgot your bandana (almost typed banana xD) know one knew you had cat demon in you. Well except kakashi…but he didn't count!

You go to run away but he grabs your wrist before you could leave "Don't leave…I promise I wont tell anyone"

You look at him suspiciously…but you had no choice…. "Fine…"

"Cant we be…friends? ..I mean…you and that Robyn girl are the only ones that don't try and tackle me every time you see me…unlike those other girls…and even sometimes…guys" he shudders just thinking about it

You look at him weirdly…then nod slightly "…………….o...k…….. We can be friends….but don't expect me to go head over heals for you!"

He smirks nodding "thank god…I don't need another fan girl"

You yawn sitting under a tree, sasuke sitting beside you. You look at him then at the stars.

You both sit in a peaceful silence, you start falling asleep, not noticing that your head was lying on his shoulder.

Xx Sasuke's pose xx

You slightly tense up when you feel her head on your shoulder but you knew she was in the brink of falling asleep.

Sighing you wonder why you asked her to be your friend… I mean you never got along with her at all….you knew she had a hard past like you did…maybe harder… her father did try and kill her…and her mother didn't try and help save her….

Sighing and looking down at her sleeping form, you gently picked her up and carried her home.

sigh….to lazy to write any more………if you have any ideas for the story feel free to tell me! And a special thanks to…

Metamorpha

Scorpiongrl

Weirdest1

And good speller….bite me! If you don't like the way I spell then don't read this! . 


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up yawning, you realize you're in someone's bed…and it wasn't yours!

You shoot out of the bed, getting tangled in the sheets and falling on your face "ow…."

You hear a soft chuckle coming from the doorway, so you look up and see…

"JERK-FACE! What am I doing in your house?" you yell still trying to untangle yourself from the sheets….but you fail miserably and just lay there angrily.

"Heh…serves you right for falling asleep on me… I was going to bring you to your house…but your door was locked, so I brought you to my house" He says still chuckling.

He walks over to you and puts his hands on your waist, you blush slightly and he pulls you free from the 'demonic' sheets

"Thanks…." You grumble still blushing.

He just smirks and shrugs

You look down to see that you're just in a large shirt…'wait a second…who changed me…?'

You look up at Sasuke "im.going.to.kill.you…"

His eyes widen and he runs away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!" you yell angrily and chase him

You finally corner him "Zandra…you have to understand… I-I didn't think you would have liked to sleep in that tight outfit…So I had to change you into that!"

(Ugg I know sasuke is waaaaay O.O.C…He just acts this way only around Zandra…for some strange reason…xP)

You narrow your eyes at him and turn around "im going home" you stomp out of his house slamming the door behind you.

You notice that everyone was giving you weird looks…then it hit you like a brick…you were only wearing a shirt that was about 5 inches above your knees.

Turning 6 shades of red you run to your house…but of course Kakashi tackled you before you got inside

He sat on you looking down angrily "were have you been!"

You cross your arms "know were! Now if you haven't noticed...im only in a shirt"

"A BOYS SHIRT!" he yells

"AND WHAT IF IT IS!"

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"YOU CAN'T GROUND ME!YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" You yell at him angrily pushing him off you and running inside with tears in your eyes.

Locking the door behind you, you run into your room and grab a suit case. Kakashi knew you were REALLY sensitive when it came to things like your father and that was just to far

A.N sigh… I know I know not a very good chapter…but im running out of ideas! please review with some ideas!

And a special thanks to-

Scorpiongrl

Mimioky100

RockLeeRULES

AznOrchadork ( even if it was a flame…T.T )

And Kakashi-vivi

thank you all sooooo much!


	5. Chapter 5

You threw all you clothes into a big bag, you saw a picture of you and kakashi smileing, you were on his back with your head on his shoulder and purposely messing up his hair…you looked so happy

Shaking your head you just turn the picture around and finish packing up your things…which wasn't very much.

You put on your training/mission outfit which consisted of a loose black tube top, the only things holding it on your slender body was a strap that resembled a belt over top of your breasts and two under them. You put on a sleeve that had a buckle on your fore arm and a bracelet on your wrist. On your other arm was the same thing except the bracelet had a large chain coming off it and connecting to the thick chocker around your neck. Slipping on some loose black material short shorts and some grayish thigh high stockings. For shoes you had on some thick held boots that came up to about 5 inches under your knees And also had three buckles on them 2 being large and the last being small and around wear the ankle would be.

You put your hair up in a really messy bun and grab your bag, looking at the clock seeing that it was now 1:13 am. You jumped out you bedroom window without another thought and ran into the woods with tears in your eyes.

Xx With sasuke xX

He couldn't sleep a wink "why can't I get that girl out of my head!" he asked himself 'damn it Zandra what have you done to me…'

(OMG! I forgot to tell you! "Blah" talking 'blah'thinking -blah- dream. IM SO SORRY! T.T)

Tossing and turning, he couldn't take it anymore! He had to go see her…He glanced at the clock

"3:30 am… She needs a wake up call" he smiled evilly getting out of bed and getting dressed.

30 minutes latter he was at her door sneaking in with a bucket of cold water…..Opening her bedroom door he threw the water towards her bed waiting to hear her scream………He didn't hear anything…He walked to her bed pushing she blankets away…She wasn't there…He looked to the window just noticing it was open. Looking around he noticed a picture lying face down, he walked over picking it up…It was a picture of her and kakashi…Then it hit him…She ran away…But why!

He had to tell kakashi!

Running over to Kakashi's house Sasuke barged into his room "Kakashi! Zandra ran away!"

Kakashi bolts up "What!"

"You herd me! We have to go fined her!" Sasuke said getting annoyed that he was waisting precious Zandra finding time explaining this to Kakashi.

"Go ahead sasuke! I'll be out with you soon!" Kakashi said already putting on a shirt.

Sasuke ran out side, but the problem was…he didn't know which way you went…He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding your chakra….

He pin pointed it, you had gone north, strait into the woods from your house…typical…Shaking his head he darted into the woods after you.

Xx back to you xX

Four days latter you finally reached Suna…You had a friend here…Kaycy…but first you needed to get to the nearest store you could get to

xxx 10 mins latter xxx

Walkin into the store you search the isles for what your looking for…red hair dye! You pick up the box and bring it to the cashier "9:98 please" she said to you in a bored voice.You give her 20$ and walk out "keep the change…" She just stares amazed you left her that big of a tip…

Walking down the road, trying to remember where Kaycy is, you here a high pitched yell "ZANDRA!"

Wincing at how loud that was with your cat ears, you turn and see Kaycy "Hey Kaycy!"

Your eyes widen as she jumps on you, making you fall over "Zandra! Its been so long since Iv seen ya!"

You laugh, nodding and pushing her off you.

Her name is Kaycy(pronounced like k.c lol ) and she has piercing blue eyes.She is about 5 feet tall and she has beautiful strait shoulder length dark blue hair. She was wearing a black halter top that had cherry blossoms on it for a shirt and a nice jean mini skirt, She also had on some…knee..high..leather..boots…

" THOES ARE MY BOOTS!" you gape at her and she just smiles innocently.

" well..you left them here your last visit…so I kinda claimed them..heh heh…." She explained

You get a little erk mark "if I didn't need a favor from you id hurt you right now….." You glare

She sighs "what do ya need?"

"I need a place to stay…do you think I could live with you for a whiel?" you ask sadly…

She raises an eyebrow "but…don't you have a house of your own…in kanoha?"

You wince slightly at the name of you old home "no….now can I stay with you or not?"

She smiles and nods "sure! I need some company…roomy!"

"don't call me that……"

She laughs shaking her head "you'll never change will ya Zanie?"

"don't call me that, eather…."

She just laughs again….

You both get up and Kaycy leads the way to her house "oh…and I need you to help my dye my hair…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of chapter 5/6! But ill only update on one condition….i want atleast 3 reviews! .

-XxnightshadexX


	6. Chapter 6

You were at Kaycy's house looking at your new crimson red locks "why did you want to dye your hair anyways…your natural color is so beautiful…I would give anything to have it" Kaycy asked, confused

"I…I needed a change…"You say to her, getting tears in your eyes...but you blink them back before she can see them.

She just shrugs and leads you to her spare room, it was actually quite big. The walls were a dark (almost black) purple, there was a large strip of aqua blue in the center of the walls and the wood around the doors and windows were black (I just sneezed on my key bored xD) "wow…I love it!" You exclaim happily.

"Good…well, make yourself at home!" She smiles warmly at you

You nod and push her out of the room and throw your cloths into the closet. You grab your money, planning on going shopping (hungry…goes and gets cereal….YAY! Life with home made syrup!...back to the story…) you walk out of your room and heads to the door "im going shopping! See ya latter Kaycy" you walk outside before you can get an answer.

Walking threw the street looking at the shops, your first stop would have to be clothing shop…you needed a new out fit…just incase someone knew who you were.

You spy a cute black and white long sleeved shirt (if you want to see what you looks like then go to www.zandraspage. ….and I think I might change the title…if anyone has any suggestions for a title, please tell me!)

You walk into the store and take down the shirt you saw…but now you needed a skirt to go with it…hmmm…You look around and see a black material skirt that was probably about 6 inches above the knee. You smile and take it now looking for shoes….You look threw the shoe isle, but you don't see anything to interesting. You sit down sighing, your eyes widen when you see a pair if thin healed boots with a bit of a pointed toe (not to pointed though… I fined those ugly…) with two u shaped buckles attaching, one coming from the top and one coming from the bottom. You grab those and a pair of black thigh high socks.

You take your thing and walk into a dressing room. You slip your shirt and skirt on, then put the socks on noticing they had a thin strip of white at the top…Shrugging not minding it, you unzip the boots, putting them on. The boots were amazingly comfortable and easy to move in. You walk out of the dressing room and to the mirror, you smirk looking at your reflection, you looked completely different…know one would know it was you.

You turn around and your eyes widen when you come face to face with Gaara…shit…your face goes back to emotionless and you just walk by him, he couldn't know it was you "Zandra…?" he turns looking at your retreating form. Your eyes widen once again, but you keep walking.

He grabs your wrist, making you turn. You make a bit of an eeping noise at the contact "Zandra…where have you been…everyone in kanoha have been looking for you… especially Robyn"

You blink trying to act clueless "I-I don't know what you're talking about…I don't even know you…IV lived here all my life…"

He sighs shaking his head "you may be able to fool everyone else…but you definitely cant fool me or Robyn…You are the only one around with those piercing color of blue eyes… and if you lived here your whole life...you would be shaking at the contact im making with you…everyone think im a monster…remember?"

You sigh looking down "Gaara…please don't tell anyone you found me…I-I don't belong in kanoha…" (Just to let you know…there not in the changing rooms xD)

He shakes his head "I can't believe you would run away and leave everyone you know and care about…" He grabs you wrist and brings you outside into an ally way for some privacy, making his sand block all the exits so know one can come in…or out…

Blinking away the tears that sprung to your eyes, he still had a grip on your wrist "I-I just want a place to be-"

Before you could finish your sentence he slapped you punches you hard in the cheek making you fall back "how dare you say that! To me of all people! You think you've got it bad? What I went threw is way worse then anything you could ever come up with!" he exclaimed angrily while you just laid on the ground, you hair covering your bruising cheek and your wide tear filled eyes

"how could you leave Robyn and Kakashi like that? And even Sasuke! Everyone knows what went on the night before you left" he said starting to calm down. You didn't say anything to him, you just laid there…untill

"you don't know what I went threw…know one really does except Kakashi…" you stand looking at Gaara with your now red eyes "now…leave me alone…"

Touching your bruised cheek tenderly, Your eyes go back to a bright aqua blue.

He nods and disappears in a cloud of sand. The sand blocking the exits and falling to the ground.

You walk out of the ally and back towards your new home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok! Well that's the end of this chapter! And I put Gaara in it Kakashi-vivi! 3 but this time im gonna step it up a bit and I want atleast 4 reviews befor I continue! And again if anyone has any good titles I could use..then..uhh…ill give your name a surprise part in the story:D


	7. Chapter 7

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yawning tiredly, you pop some bread into the toaster "I wonder if she has peanut butter…." You ask yourself out loud

It's been 1 year since you left kanoha and you haven't seen anyone familiar since the incident with Gaara. Hearing the toast pop, you take down a plate and grab the butter, buttering it quickly forgetting about the peanut butter. You shove the toast into your mouth swallowing the whole thing almost choking. You put on your normal outfit and walk out the door "im going for a walk Kaycy…I'll be back latter" you say as you close the door behind you

Walking down a path, your long crimson red hair flowing behind you 'maybe I should go visit kanoha…its not like anyone will recognize me with a bandana over my cat ears…' You sigh 'but when I get there…will I be able to keep myself a secret and not end up telling anyone who I am…'

You sit on an old rotting tree stump feeling like you've been walking for hours when you were really only walking for about 10 minutes 'I wonder how Robyn's doing…' You smile thinking about your old friends 'Kakashi…Sakura…Gaara…Naruto…Kiba…Shikamaru…S-Sasuke…' You shake your head to rid the thought of them

-Crack- You blink hearing a soft cracking noise –Crack- You hear it again looking around –CRASH- "AHH!" The stump you were sitting on breaks, making you fall over "oww…"

You stand up and kick a piece of dead wood "damn you demon stump!"

You humph and walk away with your nose in the air 'to kanoha!' you smile a bit then you remember that you don't have your black bandana with you…You shrug and untie your Suna head protector from around your thigh moving it to your head using it as a bandana.

Xx in Kanoha xX

"Hokage-sama, we've spotted a young lady with a Suna head protector and crimson colored hair coming towards Kanoha" The ANBU reported.

Tsunade ( I don't know how to spell her name . ) just nodded "…if she is here to cause trouble she will sneak into kanoha and not take the gates…If she takes the gates then just leave her be…until then, fallow her…but makes sure she doesn't sense your presence"

They nod and take off going back into the woods to fallow the young girl with crimson hair.

"Hey Gaara! Did you hear? There might be a girl coming into Kanoha, they say she has crimson hair!" Robyn exclaimed coming out of the girl's bathroom happily.

Gaara's eyes widen…it couldn't be…why would she come back? "How did you get this information?" he asked not showing the surprise in his voice

Robyn blinked "I read it off a stall…why?" He just shrugged. Maybe the rumor was rong…I mean…she did read it off a stall…

He turned and started walking towards his house, Robyn pouted and followed after him

Xx back with you xX

A few hours latter you finally reached kanoha. You walk threw the gates plainly,just glancing at the gaurds.

Hopefully Gaara wouldn't spot her… 'oh well…ill just ignore him if he sees me' you think

Walking threw the town streets with your arms crossed behind your head lazily, you glance into a store and to your surprise you catch eyes with 'Kakashi…'. You look away from him quickly and speed up your pace a bit.

You walked into an ally way and lean up agains the concret wall closing your eyes 'I miss them so much…what am I doing here anyways…was I hopeing someone would reckognise me..?' You let a small tear slip down your face 'yes..i was…damn it…'

Xx Kakashi's pove xX

He was browsing the book store looking for the new come come paradise book…he didn't know why he liked those books so much…He rounded the last bookshelf wich was by the larg store window and caught eyes with a young lady… 'why do those eyes look so damn familier…?' It was like time slowed down as he studied her aqua blue eyes until she broke the eye contact and fastend her pace a bit more.

He shooke his head and started looking for the book again 'those eyes…'

Xx back to you xX

You wiped away the single tear and fixed your hair, you walked out of the ally way and started back on your corse…you didn't know exactly wear you were going but the road seemed familier…

( Can ya guess wear shes goin:D)

watching you steps as you were walking you didn't notice where you were untill you got to some stairs,You looked up and gasped…Your house…You shook your head trying to rid yourself of all the memorys you had in there.

You backed up and hit something hard 'no…' You looked down with tears in your eyes as you felt a hand on your shoulder "Zandra…you know you can always come back…" You flinched hearing hi cool voice "i…I don't know what you taking about…" You tried to blink back the tears but it didn't work, thankfully your back was to him and he couldint see the tears running down your face.

You felt his arms wrap around your waist, keeping you from running away, you felt his head on yours "Zandra…stop pushing everyone away…why did you leave…?"

"Because…I don't belong here…and even if I stayed…everyone would hate me…" you whispered but he caught it.

He hugged you tighter "No…everyone would be proude…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

HA! Im stoping the chapter there! Can ya guess whos talking to ya! …if you cant then that's really sad…Anyways!i hope ya liked it!5 reviews for me to continue!

-XxnightshadexX


	8. Chapter 8

You turn around in his arms and look into his onyx orbs (well…if you don't know who it is by now…then your just plain stupid xD jk jk!) You lay your head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. "Sasuke…im sorry...i left you…" you mumble into his black T-shirt but he somehow manages to know what you're saying.

"Let's forget what happened…we can start over…I'll explain to everyone that you've comeback and you don't want to talk about it…" He said while tightening his grip on you slightly.

"But...they will want to know what I have been doing all this time…and what if your wrong…what if they all hate me?" You look up at Sasuke with tears in your eyes.

He smiles down at you lightly. You feel an extra pair of arms wrapping around your middle. You blink slightly and turn around to see who the other person is "Kakashi…"

You smile sadly at him.

He gives you the 'im-so-disapointed-in-you look' "what have you done…….TO YOUR HAIR"! He yells smileing a bit

You smile and wrape your arms around him tightly "I missed you gravity-head!" he just smirked at the nickname.

You let go of Kakashi and stand between the two, they both smile at you as you reach up and pull the Suna head protector off "let go talk to Tsunade so I can get this changed!" you cheer and they laugh.( wow… what a mood killer eh? xD)

You run away from them, glad that you don't have the fabrick covering your ears anymore. You run right by Naruto and Kiba " Hey Naruto! Dog boy! Im baaack!" you don't bother to stop and let them see your face..they will figure it out in 3…2…1… " Zandra!" They yelled and ran after you ( I know I didn't ever say that you were friends with Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Neji ect…but just fill in the blanks!)

Xx Kiba and Narutos pove xX

The two boys were sitting on the curb boredly "So Naruto…what'cha wanna do..?" Kiba asked almost falling asleep from boredome.

Just then they saw a red blur run by them "Hey Naruto! Dog boy! Im baaack!"…They both rememberd the nick name Zandra had givin Kiba a long time ago and they both shot up yelling "Zandra!" Then ran after her

Xx back with you xX

You burst into the Hokages office thing not careing that the secretary had tried to stop you " Hey blondie! i need ya to give me a new head protector!" You threw the headband onto her desk as her eyes widin in shock at the nickname she only let the sertan girl she had grown to love like a granddaughter call her. Tsunade looked up with a smile on her face and nodded " I knew you would come back Zandra" She opend a drower and pulled out a konoha head protector and tossed it to you.

You caught it and watched as her expretion changed "what did you do to your hair!"

You look down "when I left…I didn't want any one to find me…" (my ice cream just fell apart T.T )

She just laughed "and you don't think the cat ears and aqua eyes would give it away?" She was laughing loudly.

You get a little anime erk mark and pout " I had a bandana…" ( almost did the banana thing again xD)

She shook her head smileing "go and visit your friends…I need to get some stuff done" You smile and walk out the door.

Walking down the street lazily, you didn't expect to get tackeld by Naruto and Kiba "oof!" you fall over

" Zandra!" they both yell and hug you tightly almost suffocating you. "hey guys!" you gasp out. You hear chuckeling and look up to see Kakashi and Sasuke leaning against the wall laughing at you.

"Need…Air!" you push Naruto and kiba off you and stand up brushing the dirt off. They stand smileing at you " Are you gonna stay?" asked Kiba

You look at him sadly and nod "Im here to stay" you smile brightly "I missed you guys so much!"

Just then you heard a kunai wizzing towards you, you catch it between your fingers and look towards wear it had come from " I see you've still got it Andie…" ( I just got the new perfect name for my story! It shall be 'Choose you weapon. Pearce my heart')

"Robyn…im sorry I left…I missed you" you say to her "fore get it Andie..lets just go back to being friends" she smiles at you and you smile back

"id love to stay and catch up Andie…but I have a date with Gaara" she smiles at you but at the mention of Gaara you look scared "Robyn…please don't tell Gaara im here…"

She gets a confused look but nods "O-ok…" She smiles at you and leaves

"So…where am I gonna stay!...i noticed my house was sold…" you frown a bit but then smile not really wanting to go back to your old house anyways…it was kinda a dump

Naruto goes to say something but Sasuke interrupts him "You will stay with me"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gah! I no its short..well they all kinda are..but this one is really short! So im just going to keep it at 5 reviews for this one! Anyways YES I am changing the name to Choose you weapon. Pearce my heart! Im excited for that…So a special thanks to all my reviewers! Last time a checked I had 31 reviews! That's my new favorite number lol xD

p.s: I think im gonna make a you/ Neji fanfic but im not sure yet…do you think I should! Oh and I think im gonna have a little contest..the first persone to message me who they want to be pared with like EX you/Neji or you/Naruto or You/Kakshi ect. so..YA!

-XxnightshadexX


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was about to say some thing but Sasuke interrupted "You can stay with me"

You get a bit of a confused look but reluctantly nod "O-ok…but I need to go shopping…I don't have any stuff with me…" You smile at all of them

Sasuke just nods and starts to walk towards the clothing shop. You giggle happily and run ahead of him leaving everyone behind without even saying goodbye. Running into a random clothing store, you start to pick out outfits. One was a plain grey tank top with black baggy Capri's. You run into a changing room and slip them on; you look in the mirror and notice that the tank top makes your boobs look kinda big…oh well! It was to nice of a top to just put back! You walk out and see Sasuke sitting on a chair "does this out fit look good?" you ask

He blushes and nods. You laugh and go back into the changing room to try on the other things you had picked up. You slip on a black tube top and a jean mini skirt. You walk out to show Sasuke again "and this?"

His blush deepens and he nods again. You laugh again and walk back into the changing room, this time you put on a white sun dress with pink sakura blossoms at the bottom. You look into the mirror and blush seeing as how it just went down to your knees and it made your curves stand out aloe….You went going to show Sasuke this one yet so you pulled it off and put on your normal cloths. (Black dress with black knee high socks)

You walk out and he stands up and takes your clothes "H-hey! What are you doing?" You try to get your cloths back but he moves so you can't get them

"Im paying" he states simply

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

You shut up when he yells and he puts the cloths on the counter letting the worker do his job.

The worker looks at you and smiles "Hey babe…wanna catch a movie with me sometime?"

"uhhhhhh….su-"You begin to say

"She cant" Sasuke interrupts

You blink and look at Sasuke. He looked really angry…then you looked at the worker and he looked equally angry

"She can decide on her own, buddy!" the worker snarls angrily

"And why would she go out with someone like you?" Sasuke snarled back

"…Sasuke?" You say quietly

He glares at you and puts the money on the counter before grabbing your wrist and dragging you out of the store, you barely had enuff time to grab the bag of cloths.

He braught you to the park and still had a tight grip on your wrist " Sasuke…Your hurting me!"

He stops and looks at you then lets go "sorry…"

You rub your wrist and glare at him "What was that all about? I can answer for myself! I would have actually liked to go to the movies with him! He seems like a nice guy! Unlike some people are!" You huffed then walked away from him.

He just stood there blinking….

You knew exactly what you were gonna do to make Sasuke angry…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nyahaha!cliff hanger! Well…kinda….this is a really short one so just 4 reviews:D

-XxnightshadexX


	10. Chapter 10

You walked to Kakashi's house with you shopping bag in hand "Kakashi! Open the door! It's Zandra!" You didn't bother to knock

You hear slow footstep coming towards the door. You knew he was being slow just to piss you off so you opened thee door, hitting him making him fall "that's for being so damn slow…" You glared at him and rushed into the bathroom

Kakashi walks to the bathroom door and talks on the other side to you "why do you need my bathroom..?"

"You'll see" you snigger and dig into the shopping bag pulling out the white sundress

"This will definitely make Sasuke pissed…" You laugh evilly sliding off your old cloths and slipping the dress on

You comb your hair to its full length then decide to put it in a tight bun. You buckle up the white strap up sandals and walk out of the bathroom to see Kakashi staring wide eyed "So how do I look?" You smile at him

"…wow…" He smiled at you "trying to impress Sasuke?"

"Keh… the opposite…im trying to piss him off" You laugh and walk out of his house before he can say anything

Walking down the street with your head held high you smirk as you notice all the guys drooling over you. You see someone walking over to you; it was the worker from the store! Perfect!

"Hey babe, now that that guy you were hangin out with is gone...wanna catch a movie?" You slightly grimace on the inside when he calls you babe ' god if I wasn't trying to piss sasuke off Wright now I'd so punch this guys lights out…but he is kinda hott…' you think to your self

You give him you best fake smile "Sure I'd love to!" 'Ugg he doesn't even know my name…what a loser…'

He wraps his arm around your waist and starts to walk you to the movie theater. You shriek inwards when he buys the tickets to the corniest love movie there was 'oh god...what a wuss (sp)"

He takes your hand and walks you into the movie theater but you turn in time to see Sasuke glaring at the both of you. You smirk and lean into the store worker laughing silently

He buys the both of you some popcorn and a bottle of sprite, you thank him as he hands you your treats and walk into the theater

As you both sit down you hear the doors squeak open and in walks Sasuke looking so pissed off. You pretend you didn't see him and look at the screen as the movie started playing. You notice Sasuke sat directly behind you and was kicking your chair, you ignored it…

He coughed loudly in your ear…You ignored it

He pulled lightly on your hair…you also ignored that

But when he pulled the elastic out if your hair you snapped "WHAT do you want!"

He glared at you darkly "meet me out side...now"

"Are you going to make me?" you implied

He stood up and reached over the seat and grabbed your arms, pulling you over the seat roughly "HEY! You jerk! Let me go!" You said as he flung you over his shoulder

The worker dude noticed your distress and stood up to protest when Sasuke glared at him evilly he sat back down

You kicked and punched his back as he walked out of the theater. He dropped you onto your but and you flinched when you landed on the ground "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH HIM?" he yelled at you harshly

You get tears in your eyes "im on a date with him! You can't tell me what to do! It's not like im cheating on you! Were not even going out!" you yell at him angrily

His eyes softened and he took you wrist gently and drug you to his house. He opened the door and walked you inside and sat you on the couch, He sat next to you and pulled you into his arms "what if I want you to be with me..?" he questioned

You gasp slightly…You had known that Sasuke liked you...but you had never pictured the two of you going out. You wrapped your arms around him "you...you really mean it..?"

He nodded and kissed you lightly on the lips. It took you a moment to get over the shock but you kissed back willingly and closed your eyes.

When you both pulled back you were both smileing happily. He pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms around you protectively "This means you can never look at another guy" He says

You laugh a bit and nod "I wasn't planning on it" he laughed and put his forehead on yours "you're bad lire"

You wink and smile "you know you love me"

"You've got that right" he smiles back at you and captures your lips again

You smile into the kiss but pull away and lick the side of his face. Laughing you run out the door "catch me if you can!" You jump into the woods

Sasuke laughs and runs after you fallowing your chakra.

Laughing you hide behind a large rock waiting for him to find you. You eep as he tackles you out from behind the rock. You both roll down a hill, he wraps his arms around you and makes it so his body takes most of the impact. You both roll to a stop with him on top of you, his legs straddling your hips "gotcha" he whispers in your ear and kisses your lips.(most commen love sceen in the world but I had to add it in here! xD)

You smile into the kiss and play with his hair lovingly as his hand touches you cheek tenderly. He pulls away "what is everyone going to say when we tell them that were together?" you ask smileing at him

He chuckles "do we have to tell them…I mean we should let them find out on there own..if they don't already know…NARUTO!" he yells looking at a tree

You blush as you see an orange blob running away "im gonna kill him!" you yell as you push Sasuke off you and take chase the the annoying man you had grown to love as a brother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hehe! I hope you liked this chapter! Theres a lot of fluff going on here!AND! it the longest chapter yet! –partys- Anyways I know I only had 3 reviews for chapter 9 but im putting this one out early because the last chapter is like really REALLY short…so yea!And I have also made a piczo page about my stories! So if you want to see it then go to n i g h t s h a d e s – c h a r a c t e r – p a g e . p i c z o . c o m (NO SPACES!) 6 reviews for this one:D

-XxnightshadexX


	11. Chapter 11

After catching Naruto and hanging him by his boxers on the flagpole you were at yours and Sasuke's house making supper.

Your crimson cat ears twitch at the sound of Sasuke approaching. You feel his arms slither around your waist and you smile and laugh a bit "what are you doing?" he asks you.

"Making food..." you replied simply and snicker as you hear him gasp.

"Zandra! Cooking! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" he says kissing your cheek

"Yea that's what I thought when I started cooking…don't ask why…I just feel like it…" you say back

He raises an eye brow at this "nervous for something…?"

You sigh "maybe… but its nuthin really"

He turns you around and looks at you seriously "what is it Zandra… last time I herd that nothing good came of it"

You look down "I was just thinking….A while ago I had gotten a message that said something like 'to bad your not home… but I will be back my treasure. So expect me'"

He smiles at you "don't worry about it…I'll protect you"

You laugh at his corny statement "thanks" you smile and go back to cooking

About three days latter you were sleeping in your bed and failed to notice a figure with a pair of snake like eyes watching you.

The figure of Orochimaru walked over to the side of your bed and sat down, waiting for you to wake up.

As if on queue your nose twitched and your eyes blinked open. The first thing you notice is someone's figure beside you "S-Sasuke..?" you ask groggily.

You rub your eyes getting the blurriness to leave your site. You gasp in realization and you start to yell for Sasuke "SA--!" but before you could get any more out a cold hand covered your mouth.

You sink your fangs into his hand tasting blood in your mouth. You hear a hiss and Orochimaru slaps you roughly. He grabs you by your neck and drags you out o your warm bed and over to the window

You watch as your door bursts open to see Sasuke. You try to call out to him but the hand squeezes your neck making it impossible for you to talk or scream.

"Orochimaru! Let her go!" Sasuke yells at the ugly snake man

"On the contrary dear little Uchiha…I plan to take the girl with me" He explains lowly and jumps out the window with you struggling in his arms.

"Let me go you damn snake!" You scream at him trying to get loose from his grip.

"Not on your life Zandra…" He tightens his grip on you

"What do you plan on doing with me!" You ask still struggling in his grip even if it was cutting your circulation off.

"Im bringing you to the Akatsuki…what they would want with a weakling like you, I have no clue" He keeps running in the opposite direction of your home.

"Im no weakling you bastard!" You glare at him

He rolls his snake like eyes and keeps running. You yank on his long dark hair roughly until he droops you onto the rocky ground.

You stand and dart away from him but only succeed in crashing into someone's hard form. The person grabs your wrist and makes you look at him. You stare straight into the sharingan and the first thing that comes to your mind is 'Sasuke…' then you unwillingly pass out.

Xx 3 hour's latter xX

You open your eyes coming face to face with the ugliest thing you have ever seen "AHHH!"

"Kisame! Stop scarring our new team mate" You hear a voice

You jump out of the bed you were in and get into your fighting stance "I want answers! NOW!" You glare at the soon to be sushi.

The shark dude just smirks "a feisty one isn't 'cha…Well im Kisame and that standing behind you is Itachi…"

You turn to see a man that looked a lot like Sasuke and remember him to be the person that had the sharingan.

"What do you want with me? I have no value to people like you!" You glare at Itachi.

He raises an eyebrow at you "you have more value to us then you think…we've been watching you and you're a very strong girl"

You roll your eyes and cross your arms "And you really think I would fight for you?"

In an instant Itachi is directly in front of you with his hand on the small of your back pushing you close to him. He glares at you angrily "don't you dare ever roll your eyes at me…"

You smirk and roll your eyes at him again. He grabs your cat ear roughly and you yelp loudly. You watch as Itachi is pulled away from you and see a man with blond hair that's in some type of pony tail on the top of his head. He smiles at you and takes your hand kissing your knuckle "My…what a beautiful work of art"

You pull your hand away and wipe it on the side of your shirt "don't touch me" you glare

He smiles at you "My name is Deidara"

You turn your back on him "that's nice…now I need to find a way out of here so I can go back to Konoha"

Deidara sniggers "The konoha guards won't let you back in..."

You blink and turn to face him "W-what do you mean…?"

The blond haired man yawns "don't you get it? The Hokage sent Orochimaru to get rid of you…didn't you wonder why you beloved Sasuke didn't rush to save you?"

Your eyes glaze over in deep thought "I…I don't believe you…" You whisper

They all laugh "trust us…they all hate you for leaving them"

You close your eyes as tears fall down your face. You fall onto your knees "but…Sasuke said he loved me…"

Itachi smirks "he's a liar…he only wants to hurt you"

You stand up your bangs shadowing your eyes and turn your back to them, you laugh bitarly "You guys really think I would belive you..how pathetic…and you people call yourselves and organization…and to think i belived you for a second…up until you said Sasuke was a liar…if theres anything Sasuke isn't..its a liar. What a stupid mistake"

In an instant your behind Kisame. You thrust your hand into his back and grab his spine, wripping it out and killing him instantly.

Daidara and Itachi gawk at you. You look at them with your now red eyes Your hair and ears going back to there natural silver color.

You smirk at them with your razor sharp fangs and you snap your fingers making everything go dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

NYAHAHA! Cliff hanger! –dodges chairs- hope you liked the chapter and im soooo sorry I took so long to update! Anyways I want at least 6 reviews for this one! Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories too:D

-XxnightshadexX


	12. Chapter 12

Cringing in pain as your eyes open you look around seeing lots of white 'hospital…' you think to yourself.

Why was your body in so much pain…and why the hell were you in a hospital?…you wonder these thing and don't notice the door open and Sasuke walk in.

He sits next to you. You look at him with questioning eyes "w-why am I-I in a ho-hospital..? And w-why does it h-hurt so much for m-me to breath and m-move…?" you ask him

He closes his eyes and rests his hand on top of yours. He sighs "I don't exactly what happened…all I know is you destroyed the Akatsuki hide out…and all the members. Well all except Itachi...he got away"

Your eyes widen…you didn't even remember going to the Akatsuki hide out "how long have I been out for…?" You ask expecting him to say a few days

"About a month…" He replies

you gasp and jump out of the bed. You cringe in tremendous pain and fall over. Sasuke catches you; you spit up blood "what is wrong with me…?"

He sighs again and picks you up bridal style "don't worry you'll be fine...you just need to rest"

"But IV been resting for a whole month!" you wine

He chuckles and walks to the hospital window opening it and jumping out with you in his arms. You smile feeling the fresh air fill your lungs.

When you finally reach Sasuke's house he opens the door and carries you inside gently. He sets you on the couch and sits next to you. "So do you remember anything at all about what happened at the Akatsuki hide out?"

You close your eyes trying to think back… "All I remember is telling them that they made a big mistake…and then it all went black..." 

He blinks and nods "well…get some rest its late…and I should probably call the hospital...seeing as there probably looking for you" The both of you snigger.

Nodding you lay your head down and immediately fall asleep happy to get away from the pain all threw out your body.

Sasuke walked back in after he called the hospital to tell the nurses you were with him. He sat down beside you and moved the hair away from your face 'why does she have to be so damn pretty…I cant believe she's mine' He thinks and smiles.

He sighs and stands up kissing your forehead and walks into his room for the night.

Xx next day xX

you woke up at about 6 in the morning feeling so much better then yesterday…but it still hurt a bit to breath. You sit up 'maybe if im really quiet…I can sneak out and train while Sasuke's sleeping and come back before he wakes up…he will never know!' you think smiling evilly.

You sit up and trudge into the spare room that you've called your own for a while now. You open a dresser and take out one of your training outfits. It was some black baggy fabric caprise and a grey t-shirt. You slip them on and put your hair up in two loose pigtails making them cover wear there should be human ears. You look into the mirror at your silver hair remembering it turned back to normal in the fight…but you don't know why…

Tip toeing to your window you open it quietly and jump out into the fresh air. You land soundlessly on the ground and run into the woods to look for some wear to train.

Jumping from tree to tree for about 5 minutes you finally come to the perfect spot. You walk into the huge clearing to see a beautiful waterfall and a lake. 'Hmmm…I don't really feel like getting wet…so ill just practice on the grass…' you think

you take your fighting stance and rush at a tree with a shurikan slicing a branch off.

Xx 6 hours latter xX

you collapse on the ground, sweat trickling down your face. You cough trying to catch your breath. It hurt to breathe but that wasn't going to stop you from training until you couldn't move.

You stand up and jump at a new tree seeing as how you demolished three in the last 6 hours. You punch it as hard as you could breaking threw it in the process. You punch it with your other hand getting the one that was stuck out, then you kick it doing a back flip off the tree but before you could get another punch in you feel someone grip you arm tightly.

Looking behind you, you see a very pissed off looking Sasuke "so this is wear you have been for the past 4 hours" He glares at you

You smile "actually –cough- six…" You cough feeling a large pain in your chest.

He raises an eyebrow and takes your hand and leads you to the edge of the lake. He sits down and you move to go back to training but he grabs your ankle "sit down…you've had enough training for today." He looks up at you  
you sigh and sit next to him. You cough and wince as the pain in your chest increases slightly. He looks at you and wipes the sweat from your brow. You both smile at each other but yours was one of evil…. 

you snap you fingers and Sasuke is picked up by shadows and carried out to the middle of the lake. You can hear him protesting "Zandra! Don't you dare!"

You laugh and snap your fingers once again and watch as he falls into the water. You wait a few seconds and he doesn't come up for air. Your eyes widen 'what if he doesn't know how to swim!' your mind screamed at you.

You put your chakra at the soles of your feet and run onto the water to wear you dropped him. You look around for any sign of him…then it hits you… "Shit…"

You feel his hand wrap around your ankle and pull you under the water. He smiles at you innocently and you pout.

You smirk and he raises an eyebrow wondering what your gonna do. You stick your tongue out at him and swim away as fast as you can.

He blinks confused then swims after you as fast as he can.

You swim to the surface and crawl out and behind the waterfall before he can notice. You giggle as you hear him look for you "Zandra! Wear are you!"

You laugh and you quickly cover your mouth. You watch as he looks around hearing you. You watch as he starts swimming towards the waterfall. You smile as he finds you and sits next to you "it's pretty in here…"

He nods and wraps his arm around your waist. You smile and close your eyes putting your head on his shoulder, listening to the sound of the water.

He moves his free hand up to your cat ear and starts rubbing it gently. You start purring. He chuckles "thought you didn't like when people touch your ears?"

You smile and look up at him "only you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hehe! I hope you liked the 12th chapter! And don't worry you will learn about the Akatsuki fight latter on! I want 6 reviews for this one:D

-XxnightshadexX


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow I feel like I haven't ran in so long!!" You say happily as you run threw the trees. You breathe in the fresh air contently as you quicken your pace. Suddenly something catches your eye. You stop in a tree crouching low so as not to let the person that is there see you.

"Deidara…Deidara please talk to me…" You see a young woman crouching over the man you recognized as Deidara. The woman's hair was blond…short in the back and long bangs. You gawk as you see the back of two caramel colored cat ears.

You hear her crying silently…the only reason you could hear her sobs is because of you ultra good hearing…But why was she crying? It was a bad guy anyways! Just then you notice her cloak… 'That's the Akatsuki cloak…' you think to yourself

The woman falls onto Deidara's chest crying. You watch as he slowly wraps an arm around the girl's torso "please koi…don't cry…" You hear the woman gasp in realization "Deidara! Your ok!"

He smiles at her "…Tora…i thought you knew me better then to let myself get killed .yeah..." Your eyes widen 'T…Tora…? It…no…she can't be…she's in the Akatsuki…?'

"S…Sister…?" You whisper weakly…

You see her ear twitch in your direction. She turns "Who's there?" She calls out

You jump out of the tree your long silver hair flowing behind you. In your sisters eyes it looks like slow motion 'Zandra…...' Her eyes widen as she watches you land on the ground perfectly

For a moment the both of you just stand there looking at each other. Then you hear Deidara "She's the girl that almost killed me! And she killed everyone else!"(Except Itachi…but he don't know that…teehee…)

Tora looks at you wide eyed "Zandra….is it really you…?" She completely ignores Deidara

"T-Tora…?"

You both laugh and run at each other for a hug "o my god!!! I thought dad had killed you!"

You smile hugging her tightly "no I got away…obviously"

She giggles and whispers in your ear "I can't help but be proud that you can cause so much destruction…" You laugh at this

You can see Deidara in the background looking utterly confused. You poke your sister and nod towards Deidara "oh Deidara…this is my little sister" She says

Just then you hear you name being called "Tora…you have to get out of here…my boyfriend is coming…you might know him seeing as his brother is in the Akatsuki…"

You sister's eyes widen then she giggles "wow…The Sasuke boy is a hot one…good choice" she winks at you and you blush

"Zandra! Where are you?" You hear Sasuke yelling

"Hurry! Go! I hope I see you again soon Sister" She smiles at you and runs to Deidara. You watch as they jump into the trees and disappear you sigh "but im not holding my breath…I wont blame you if I never see you again…"

"ZANDRA!" You laugh as you hear Sasuke getting fed up so you decide to go find him.

You stop in a tree just above Sasuke. You see him sit 'heh heh heh…' you laugh quietly then jump down into his lap "looking for me?"

He laughs one of those rare laughs and hugs you "Always am…where were you?"

You shake your head "just out running..."

He raises an brow at you and doesn't Belive a word you just said but knows that you will tell him in time

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ugg! I know it's a short chappie but im grounded and im not supposed to be on the computer teehee…but I love you all so much that I shall risk getting in trouble! Woo! –Throws confetti- Anyways I want..hmm….5 reviews! Nyahaha! ( ahh yes! And there was a small spoiler in there for dream lake!!)


	14. The End

You're walking down the road looking into all the stores "do I ever need some new weapons…all of them are all so dull..."

Just then you look into a shop and see the most beautiful dagger you have ever seen. The blade was black with small diamonds in it and the word peace in-graved in it. You walk in to check it out. You pick it up and look at the price "250 dollars!? That's way expensive…"

Just as you're about to put the beautiful weapon down a hand stops you "Zandra…you like that dagger..?"

You look up to see Sasuke "Yea…it's really pretty…but its way to expensive to buy"

You watch as Sasuke takes the dagger from you and gives it to the cashier "I would like to purchase this weapon…"

You gasp "Sasuke! Don't buy it! Its way to expensive!" The man completely ignores you and gives the cashier the money.

He takes the dagger and turns to face you "Zandra…this is for you…" he pushes the dagger into your hands.

"B-but...Sasuke…"

You watch as he bends down onto one knee and you mumble "oh god…"

"Zandra…will you..?" he smiles up at you

You try to blink back tears but you fail miserably. You jump into his arms "of coarse I will!!" (You are 18 and he is 20 ;P)

He hugs you tightly and picks you up setting you on your own feet. He takes your hand and leads you out of the shop…but as you exit the building you look up to him smiling "Choose your weapon…Pierce my heart…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-sniffle- well all…that's the end of that! I hope you liked the short ending! –wipes at her tears- thank you all for your lovely reviews! And I hope to see them again with the next story im coming out with that's called 'Light at the end'! please review!

p.s. If I get enough reviews asking for a sequel…then I will think about it! ;P

-XxnightshadexX


	15. Woah! AN IMPORATANT!

Woah! Look at all my reviewers! My god!-has heart attack-

Well for all of you that wanted a sequel to this fic please go to X-tears-of-revenge-X

For all of you who didn't know that I changed my name…which is probably all of you..v.v

Im sorry for that…Anyways! If you whant a sequel go there and take a look at my other fics and if you review ill make a sequel! (ill probably end up maiking one anyways xD)

-Nightshade/ Tears


	16. Sequel?

Soo…Ya'll Want a Sequel to Choose your weapon, Peirce my heart? Well then ..I'll just have to give you one!

Sept' theres one problem…I don't have any ideas! . 

So it would be greatly appreciated if you all could review with some! And the one that I choose to use…Will have the story dedicated to them…and Maybe have a guest aperince in it:D

Anyways…REVIEW!CHA!

-Nightshade


End file.
